You've Got Me Curious
Announcement '' "Shall we date? ��Blood in Roses+�� New event is available!!��''　 　''Collect Jewels and you can get ��You've got me curious�� avatar items and special stories!!'' ������ Bridget： “Werewolves are the spotlight of the story this time! Werewolves are wild in their own way, but their tails and ears make them sorta cute, don’t you think? I wonder what will happen this time? Hehe, enjoy!” ������ We prepared lots and lots of cute avatar items and fabulous story prizes!　 Don't miss them!!　You've got Me Curious - Facebook Announcement 　 The collectible avatars The regular side These items were for the ladies section and the room side. Lady's fur ears - You've got me curious.jpg|Lady's fur ears; charm level 70 Matching dress - you've got me curious.jpg|Matching wolf little Red riding Hood Outfit ; charm level 100 Wolf-Jack puppet with grass - You've got me curious.jpg|Wolf-Jack Puppet with grass ; charm level 100 Wolf-Gordon Puppet with grass - you've got me curious.jpg|Wolf-Gordon Puppet with grass ; charm level 70 Wolf-Daniel puppet with grass - you've got me curious.jpg|Wolf-Daniel Puppet with grass ; charm level 70 Little red riding hood world - background -you've got me curious.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood World ; charm level 70 Early Bird This look is for the room side. Hair with ears - you've got me curious.jpg|Super long locks with ears - charm level 70 Passionate eyes - you've got me curious.jpg|Passionate eyes ; charm level 100 Wolf lips - you've got me curious.jpg|Wolf lips ; charm level 70 Wolf little red riding hood outfit - you've got me curious.jpg|Wolf Little Red Riding Hood Outfit ; charm level 100 Higher Ranking These are for the men section. The background was for players reaching top 100. Background - you've got me curious.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood World (Dark) , background for the garden ; charm level 70 Hunter's gun - you've got me curious.jpg|Hunting gun , for the men side ; charm level: 70 Hunter's hat - you've got me curious.jpg|Hunter's hat with feather , men's section ; charm level: 70 Hunter's outfit - you've got me curious.jpg|Hunter's outfit with tail , men section ; charm level 70 Summary You've Got Me Curious focused on the playful and beastly nature of werewolves. There was a total of four collectible stories for: Jack, Daniel, Gordon and Jay. Story(ies) This section is '''missing infomation!' You can help out this wikia by expanding it!'' 'Jack' 'Daniel' 'Gordon' 'Jay' Mina finishes work when a guest of the hotel hands her a strange cat toy as her cat was uninterested. Once the lady leaves, Mina begins wondering what to do with said toy as she doesn't have a cat. Remembering Alfred's cat obsession, she decides to search from him. As she is walking across the courtyard outside, Jay appears and calls out to her, appearing to have an interest in the strange cat toy that Mina is holding. He asks her about the toy, to which Mina responds that it was designed to imitate bird feathers, and how it's a well made imitiation. Jay agrees stating that he "didn't smell bird" before fixating his eyes on the cat toy. Now curious with Jay's affixation, Mina watches him until he breaks the silence, asking how to play with it which catches Mina off guard. Jay continues normally, responding that she called it a toy, and if its' a toy, then shouldn't it be played with? At this point he's becoming anxious. Feeling mischevious, Mina dangles the toy in front of Jay and swings it, much to Jay's amazement. Almost as if hypnotised, he tries to catch the toy. Jay struggles to catch the toy numerous times, whilst Mina encourages him to keep going. When Jay finally catches it, a young boy points out that the two are acting lovey dovey, to which is mother scolds him about staring at people. Hearing this, Jay lets go of the toy and says they should play the game at home next time, which also catches Mina off guard. Trivia * There were 4 collectible stories for this event. Gallery YGMCJC.png|The regular side YGMCHR.png|The prizes for rankings set YGMCEB.png|Early bird prizes set Top 100 - You've got me curious.png|Top 100 Garden view (v1) - You've got me curious.png|Garden view , version 1 Screenshot 2019-07-16-23-19-14.png|The room side References Category:Jewel Collection Category:Events Category:Rank B